


I Don't Dance

by Doitlikeagreaser



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Benvolio is Trying His Best, Bisexual Male Character, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, M/M, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, Song: I Don't Dance (High School Musical 2), bencutio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: When Benvolio is forced to crash the Capulet party where he is abandoned by his cousin, his only other friend at the event tries to get him out of his comfort zone.
Relationships: Mercutio & Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Kudos: 40





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for a friend, so constructive feedback is much appreciated!

“Hey, Benvolio! Dance with me!” Mercutio called to his friend, who was standing awkwardly in the corner, fidgeting with his mask. He hadn't been completely on board with sneaking into the Capulet party, and Romeo had gone off somewhere, probably to stalk Rosaline some more, so now he had resolved to protect the only friend he could find. 

“I've got to make sure they don't catch Romeo in here,” Benvolio whispered loudly, just so Mercutio could hear him.

“Come on! You're at a party! Loosen up!” Mercutio shouted.

“I fence, I don't dance,” Benvolio explained sheepishly.

“Look, it's the same idea,” Mercutio replied, “Just move however you want, swing your arms around like you're fencing, they don't care.”

“Mercutio, fencing is something that I do, dancing isn't a thing I do,” Benvolio tried to explain, but his friend grabbed his hands. 

“You won't know what it's like unless you try it.”

“I don't know, there's just something stopping me every time I try to,” Benvolio mumbled. “So I just don't bother trying anymore.”

Mercutio rolled his eyes, poking Benvolio, causing him to squeak. “You never grew out of your baby voice,” he laughed, “It's cute.”

“No, there is not a chance you are getting me to dance out there alone,” Benvolio protested. 

“Who said you were going to dance alone?” Mercutio's eyes sparkled with mischief under his mask as he wrapped done arm around Benvolio's upper back, and took one of his hands. “I am going to show you how to do this new thing called swing dancing.”

“Swing dancing. Sounds like something stupid. Of course you do it,” Benvolio muttered, trying to squirm away.

“Well this time, it isn't dangerous,” Mercutio snorted, “Now step back, swing out, spin around--see, you're dancing!”

“You're dancing with me like I'm a puppet,” Benvolio whined, “Besides, I'm not part of some play.”

“You never know,” Mercutio said with a grin, “Besides, you can do both. I'm your man with fencing practice, and I can dance.”

“Can you? Can you really?” Benvolio replied, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

“Yes, I happen to swing both ways but only in that respect.”  Mercutio pulled Benvolio all the way into the middle of the room. “I swing on one side on every other account." 

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean ,” his companion said uneasily as Mercutio spun him and dipped him backwards. 

“How could you not know by now, my friend ?” Mercutio asked suggestively, “ That's a boy, now just do that again.”

“I just can't do this,” Benvolio said, wiggling out of his friend's arms. “I don't dance.”

“Try this,” Mercutio suggested, pulling him back, and Benvolio felt his breath catch again. “One, two, three, four--now swing around!” He twirled Benvolio around again, and this time, his friend laughed.  “Having fun yet?”

Benvolio nodded, then wrapped his arms around his partner. “I don't dance, but whatever we're doing is fun!”

"Not so bad now, is it?" Mercutio asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I hate you," Benvolio replied, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. He was getting tired, and dizzy. It was very late at night, and honestly, he wanted to sit down. 

Mercutio gave him a quick squeeze. "Face it Benvolio, you dance."

"Not a chance," Benvolio groaned in stubborn response, and Mercutio laughed, shaking his head. 


End file.
